


[Podfic] Rain

by sophinisba



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blind Character, Cabin Fic, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Senses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Rebecca Hb's story read aloud: "Four years after the series, Toph and Katara shelter together while it rains outside. In the darkness, Toph makes Katara see her as she sees the waterbender."





	[Podfic] Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128207) by [Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avatar/%5bAvatar_%20The%20Last%20Airbender%5d%20Rain.mp3) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 9:36 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
